


Sweet Nightmares

by BloodySimpsonChibi



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street - All Media Types, Carrie - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/M, Sweet Devil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-07-27 09:23:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16216142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodySimpsonChibi/pseuds/BloodySimpsonChibi
Summary: After being defeated by Jason Voorhees, Freddy concocts a new plan to return to Elm Street, one that involves a damaged young girl named Carrie White. But as he sets his plan into motion and directs her from her nightmares, Freddy can't help but notice a vicious cycle. One that's all too familiar to him.





	1. The Nightmare Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I decided with Halloween just around the corner, I would post some random horror movie fan fiction. Before you ask, yes, I do have yet another Simpsons crossover planned but that will come later. For now, here's my first shipping fic for my horror OTP!

The boiler room was dark and cold. The souls of the children had long since been released. In a single rusty chair sat Freddy Krueger. Once again, he was teetering between the Dream Realm and Hell with no easy way out. Once again, he was kept from his children and all because of a ugly, bald dumbass named Jason Voorhees.

"All that Momma's boy had to do was kill a few Elm street kids so the rest would fear me and I could come back!" Freddy thought angrily. "But nooo! Ol' Hockey Puck had to start killing off MY prey! And when I tried to fix my little mistake, those damn kids had to interfere!"

Freddy winced at the memory of his battle with Jason. The pain of having his right arm ripped right out of it's socket. The humiliation of having his own weapon used on him by that undead manchild. Freddy relived every agonizing detail and had to recompose himself. After a few minutes, Freddy was calm enough to think rationally again. After some thought, he was sure he figured out what went wrong with Jason.

"The Momma's boy was too stupid to handle the task." He realized "I need someone who knows damn well what they're doing and who could at least talk but at the same time, they have to be mentally weak enough to manipulate. Hmmmm....."

Freddy got out of the chair and began walking towards a red door leading to Hell.

"There's only one place I'll find a person like that.

 

.......................................................................................................

Carrie White was rampaging through the town of Chamberlain. She was drenched in blood, both her own and of the many people she had slaughtered tonight. As she walked down the road, she noticed a police barricade. There were at least twenty cops and they all had their guns pointed at her. 

With her telekinesis, Carrie ripped a fire hydrant out of it's place in the ground, forcing water to gush out. As it flowed, it soaked the officer's feet and confused them.

Carrie then snapped the cable wires above and watched as they fell down, the exposed circuits hitting the water and electrocuting the police. 

Carrie carried on her way but as she walked, she couldn't help but feel a sense of deja vu. She felt as if she had been rampaging the town forever now.

"Coming back to you sunshine?" 

Carrie whipped around and saw a man with a fedora, burned face, red-and green striped sweater, and a bladed glove. Just by looking at him, Carrie could tell this guy was bad news.

"W-Who are you?" She asked fretfully.

"The name's Fredrick Charles Krueger." The man took off his hat and bowed to Carrie. "But you can call me Freddy and if you want, I can be your ticket out of this Hellhole."

Carrie became confused. "What do you mean?" To her horror, Freddy grinned. 

"This might come as a shock to you but the truth is, You're dead and you have been for quite some time now. You're in Hell being forced to relive your last night on earth."

Carrie was shocked. At once, she threw Freddy across the road to the electrified water. The deformed man began screaming and writhing in agony as the currents ran trough him. After a few seconds, he went still.

Carrie humphed and turned back around to continue her way but when she did, she saw the Chamberlain High School student body laughing at her. She was somehow back on stage at the prom and the dead body of Tommy Ross laid at her feet.

"Oh no! No!" She cried. With a swift "flex", Carrie simultaneity snapped the necks of everyone laughing at her. She fell to her hands and knees and sobbed uncontrollably.

"This can't be real!" She tried to tell herself. "I can't be in Hell!"

"I know it's rough the first time around." Suddenly, Tommy's body jumped to his feet and stared Carrie down. "But like I said, it doesn't have to be this way." The flesh melted off his body and revealed Freddy, fully recovered. He reached out his clawed glove. "If you let me."

Carrie wiped away her tears and, with what little courage she had, started into Freddy's eyes.

"What do you want me to do?"


	2. Live Again

The final bell of the school day rang throughout Springwood High. Every student, from jocks, to nerds, to the stoners, swarmed out of the school like rats. Among them, Seniors, Will Rollins and Lori Campbell snuggled against each other.

"I really wish you didn't have to work tonight." Lori whined.

"Sorry Babe, but if I miss work again, Mr. Ross will kill me." Will placed a comforting hand on Lori's shoulder. "Besides, I'm off tomorrow so we can do something then, okay."

Lori planted a small kiss on Will's nose. "It's a deal." 

And with that the young couple went their separate ways. As Will walked to his place of work, he accidentally bumped into a hooded girl. 

"Oops! Sorry!" He said as he continued walking.

The girl said nothing. She just turned around to look at him. her sad blue eyes following his every move. It was Carrie and as she saw Will turn a corner and disappear, she thought back to how she got in this situation.

........................................................................................................................................................

"You want me to what!?" Carrie exclaimed.

" It's simple." Freddy explained. "I'm going to bring you back to life so you can escape this shithole and in exchange, you help me kill a few teenagers in Springwood. They have to think I did it so it won't be as simple as what you did in Chamberlain but if you play or cards right, you'll stir up enough fear to bring me back as well!"

"And then?"

"And then you're free to go." Freddy growled. "Do whatever you want. Become a movie star. Write a book. Sell your body on the street! I don't fucking care as long as I can get back to doing what I do best." As Freddy said this, he stared at his blades as they flexed against each other and glistened in the darkness. Carrie getting more and more upset by the minute.

"You're going to hurt those people, aren't you!?" She accused.

"Maybe I will, Maybe I won't. But that shouldn't concern a pretty little thing like yourself." Freddy patted Carrie on the head, making her blush sightly. "Like I said, it's simple, you either do a little dirty work for me and get a new lease on life in return or you can stay here and burn in hell like everyone in Chamberlain wanted you to do. So what's it gonna be."

Carrie pondered it for a moment. After a while, she made up her mind, turned to Freddy and said "Ok."

"Great!" Freddy shouted."

"But how will you bring back to life?" Carrie asked.

"With a combination of my demonic power and your telekinesis. I need you to close your eyes and flex for me. I'll take care of the rest." Freddy promised.

"Are you sure?"

"I did it before."

Carrie gulped but nevertheless she closed her eyes and began to flex."

Freddy smiled as he pointed one of his blades near Carrie's left temple.

"Just a warning." Freddy sneered. "This might hurt like a bitch!" Freddy plunged his blade into Carrie's brain and she screamed as she disappeared.

..........................

 

With a loud scream, Carrie broke through the ground of her own grave, her "flex" reducing the surrounding headstones to rubble. Carrie climbed out of the grave and, as her legs were too stiff to move at the moment, crawled out of the cemetery. When the feeling in her legs returned, she ran through the woods, her already tattered and ruined dress starting to come apart. As Carrie walked to the nearest town, she saw a church and in front of that church was a box of clothes for charity. Carrie stole a shirt, pants, and a hoodie and ran back into the woods where she quickly changed into them. She tossed the scrap of dress aside and went back into town. She was hungry, cold and barefoot but at least she had decent clothes. With no where else to go, Carrie went to the town's park to sleep on a bench for the night.

....................................................

Carrie snapped back to reality as she realized Will was out of sight. With a heavy heart, she walked the same way he did. It wouldn't be to hard to find him.


	3. Sinner

Carrie followed Will to a small gas station in the middle of town. It had a red and black color scheme and three pumps from which to get gas. From the windows, Carrie could see Will along with a tall bearded man she assumed was Mr. Ross. As Carrie watched, Mr. Ross handed Will some keys, walked to his grey Dodge Ram parked outside and drove off. Carrie walked away from the store and continued watching from down the street. She leaned on the adjacent streetlight and started to flex.

One of the handles from the gas pumps dislodged itself from it's niche and began spraying gasoline all over the parking lot and on the store. Will was too busy reading one of the store's magazines to notice. After a good ten minutes, the handle went back into it's niche and remained still.

Carrie started walking away and began looking all over the street. There weren't too many people out on the street and those that were didn't have what Carrie was looking for. That is until she spotted a middle-aged woman smoking a cigarette.

"Bingo." 

When the woman wasn't looking, Carrie flexed and took the cigarette out of her hand. With the lit butt floating around her, Carrie walked back to the store and threw the cigarette over to the parking lot. At once, a fire engulfed the parking lot along with the store. Will's screams could be heard from inside. They reminded Carrie of the screams she heard on the night of the prom. She quickly pushed those thoughts out of her head and began walking away.

 

.................................................................................................................................................................

"AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHA!" Freddy laughed. "So ol' Will got flambeed? Aww That is rich!":

"I used the fire to burn "Freddy's back" near the store like ya wanted." Carrie added. "The people will think that you killed that boy."

"And soon that'll be the truth." Freddy sneered as he wrapped his right arm around Carrie. " Now all you gotta do is waste that bitch Lori and that should stir up enough fear to bring me back for good." As Freddy said this, he lightly squeezed Carrie's buttocks. She turned bright red and sent Freddy flying across the room. He hit the boiler and laid crumpled on the floor. 

"Keep your hands to yourself Mister." Carrie shouted angrily. "That's a major sin what you were trying to do."

"You thank that matters anymore." Freddy said without emotion.

"What?"

Freddy picked himself up, dusted himself off and began speaking.

"We're killers bitch. We've both killed people and we will both continue to kill people. Murder is a game, you see and once you get in you can never leave. You can try to hang on to your christian morals and act all high and mighty if it makes you feel better but nothing you do will ever wash the blood off your hands. You've killed people Carrie and that makes you a sinner, just like me".

Carrie didn't say anything. She couldn't.

"Just take care of that bitch Lori, will ya? I'll see you tomorrow night." With a wink and a smirk, Freddy snapped his fingers and Carrie jolted awake in her motel bed. She was sweating and panting. Carrie climbed out of bed and ran into the bathroom were she started washing her face. As she turned off the faucet, she looked at herself in the mirror. She had only alive again for a month but she looked like she had aged 30 years.

"Sinner." Carrie whispered to herself. " I'm just a sinner."


	4. Decay

The rain drops falling upon the funeral service for Will were as cold as ice. Everyone there had a heavy heart but Lori, in her simple black dress, had the heaviest.

"Will Rollins was a hard-working young man who seemed to make it his personal mission to make everyone around him smile." The priest said.

As they lowered the coffin into the ground, Lori found herself wandering among the tombstones of her old friends. Gibb, Kia, Linderman. They were all buried here thanks to those monsters Freddy and Jason. And now it seemed that Will had joined them.

"Wait a minute." Lori thought. "Freddy couldn't have....

Her thoughts were interrupted by a light tap on the shoulder which startled her. She turned around to see a young woman, almost her age, with mousy blonde hair. She wore a big black dress, gloves, stockings, a hat, and even had a dark parasol with her.

"Excuse me ma'am." She began. "But are you Lori Campbell?"

"Y-Yes I am." Lori choked out.

"So sorry for scaring you. I just wanted to give my condolences. My name is Carrie White. I'm new here." 

"Nice to meet you and thanks." Lori replied. "I just don't know how it could have gone wrong. Me and Will had been through so much.

"There, there." Carrie took Lori's hand and they went to sit under a tree next to Kia's grave.

"I heard. You and Will survived not one but two serial killers at once right?"

"Freddy Krueger and Jason Voorhees. They killed all of our friends." Lori answered.

Lori began to feel a tight pain in her chest but she brushed it off as just too much stress.

"You know." Lori added. "Will promised something on the night Freddy and Jason fought. He said that once we graduated High School, the first thing he would do is buy an engagement ring. We were gonna get married."

Carrie face became stoic. Lori noticed this and tried to ask her what's wrong but the chest pains continued. Lori realized with horror that she was having a heart attack. She tried to scream for help but the pain kept her from even whimpering. Lori fell dead to the floor, the last thing she saw while alive, was Carrie with tears down her face.

Carrie quickly walked away from the scene just as Lori's father noticed his daughter lying on the ground. Carrie had telepathically stopped her heart. But now her own heart was heavy with sorrow. She never was keen on the idea of killing innocent people in the first place but now, she could confirm for a fact that what she was doing was evil.

"Didn't you hear? There was a message burned by the store next to the gas station. It said Freddy's back!" One man was telling another as Carrie passed through.

"You don't mean Freddy Krueger do you?" The other man asked.

This was before the two men overheard the commotion as a woman ran up to them and yelled at them to come with her.

"What happened?"

"Lori just dropped dead!" The girl cried out. They think it was a heart attack."

"It must be Freddy. He really is back!"

"Oh man we are so screwed."

Carrie managed to get away from the commotion in time. Her mind was racing.

"Freddy's gonna kill all these folks for no good reason." Carrie thought. "And it'll be all because of me."

Carrie suddenly tensed, causing the nearby street sign to bend. "No! I won't let that happen!"

Carrie looked up at the sky and noticed the Sun was beginning to go down. With determination, she walked toward the motel.

"I don't know how but I have to stop Freddy somehow." Carrie thought. "I have to stop this nightmare before it begins!"


	5. Freddy vs. Carrie Part 1

"Hahahaha!" Freddy could not stop laughing. He and Carrie were back in the boiler room were she had just confirmed Lori's death.

"Hahaha! I knew I felt stronger a while ago. Now I know why." Freddy walked up to Carrie and patted her on the head with his gloved hand, causing her to close her eyes and give off a tiny whimper. Although he would never admit it for all the souls in the world, Freddy thought that was actually cute.

"I couldn't have done it without ya kid." He cooed. "Thanks to your hard work, I'm finally strong enough to go back to what I do best." Freddy looked as his gloved hand, smiling as the blades shimmered against the distant fires of the boiler room. "Tell you what, as a going away present, how about I show you what your generous contribution to my little cause paid for?"

Carrie didn't say anything. She just nodded.

"Great!" Freddy snapped his fingers and in mere moments he and Carrie were in the bedroom of a teenage girl. She had blonde hair bright blue eyes. She looked almost exactly like Carrie. Freddy gave Carrie the "shush' gesture and crept toward the left side of the girl's bed as she lay sleeping. Freddy held his gloved hand up and the room changed again. This time, he, Carrie and the girl were standing on the side of the road just outside of Springwood. Right in front of them was a the smoldering wreak of a blue SUV with the body of mangled woman slumped in the driver's seat.

The girl, now awake, slowly walked toward the wreak, her hands covering her mouth and tears flowing from her eyes. Freddy watched the whole scene with a huge smile on his face while Carrie struggled not to burst into tears herself."

"This is what he's gonna do to these people." Carrie thought in horror." These people are gonna suffer and die and it's all your fault!"

The girl knelled down and began sobbing." 'Mother!" She cried. "I'm so sorry. I',m so sorry!" She kept repeating it over and over again until the corpse of her mother, still mangled and burned, got up and stepped out of the car. She started walking toward the girl like a zombie. The girl finally noticed her and screamed.

Freddy nudged to Carrie. "This is the best part!" Then he cleared this throat and began speaking. Whatever he said, the girl's mother also said in her own voice.

"You little bitch! You did this to me. If you had just behaved yourself at school, I wouldn't have had to go to that conference. I wouldn't have lost control. I could have lived!" YOU KILLED ME!!

At this point the girl couldn't take it anymore. She started screaming in agony, begging for her mother's forgiveness.

"Now for the grand finale" Freddy walked toward the girl and forced her to the ground.

"Don't worry doll." He cooed sadistically. "I know how you can make it up to dear ol Mom."

The girl struggled to get free from Freddy's grasp as he flexed his blades. 

"By joining her." Freddy prepared to to strike the killing blow.

"NO!"

Freddy found himself flung off the girl and into the wreckage, several shards of glass slicing through him.

Carrie rushed toward the girl and cradled her in her arms.

"Your Mother forgives you and loves you." Carrie shouted. "Now please wake up." As if by magic, the girl vanished, something resembling a smile forming on her face.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Freddy roared as he launched himself at Carrie who knocked him down once again.

"Mister Krueger," She began. "I'm not sure who or what you are but there is one thing I do know and that's that your're pure evil! I can't let you take anymore innocent lives. I'm grateful that you saved me from Hell. I'll admit that much. But, even if it cost me my life, I'll make sure you never hurt another soul again!"

"You little bitch." Freddy growled as he got back on his feet. "After everything I did for you. You're gonna regret trying to play hero. Believe me."

Freddy snapped his gloved fingers and he and Carrie were back in the boiler room. The fires were buring brighter than ever. The fight was about to begin.


	6. Freddy vs. Carrie Part 2

On one side stood Freddy, flexing his finger blades and gritting his teeth. On the other side stood Carrie, her telekinesis growing stronger every second. Freddy teleported behind Carrie but she was too quick and used her telekinesis to throw him against a nearby wall. He slammed against the wall with such force that as he slid down he left behind a splatter of blood. Freddy tried to get back on his feet but Carrie continued to slam him against the wall repeatedly. After a dozen or so times, Freddy picked up his hand and back handed the air. At once, Carrie found herself the one being thrown like a ragdoll.

"Payback's a bitch!" Freddy shouted as he repeated the game of pinball he played with Jason during their fight on Carrie. The telekinetic teenager was thrown across the boiler room, using her mental powers to sustain as less damage as possible. Finally, Carrie had enough composure to use her telekinesis again if only for a few seconds. Carrie forced Freddy's gloved hand to stab him in the stomach, breaking his concentration and allowing her to fall to the boiler room floor. 

Freddy painfully pulled his hand blades out of his stomach and healed the wound instantly. He looked around angrily for Carrie but couldn't find her.

"Where are you bitch?" Freddy growled to himself.

Suddenly, there was a creak from above. Then another one followed by a hiss of steam. Freddy looked up and noticed that the pipes above him were moving without his command. It took him too long to realize that Carrie was pulling them down with her telekinesis and they fell down on top of him, sending him to the boiler room floor as well and crushing him.

Now he and Carrie both lay on the floor. Freddy crawled out from under the rubble just as Carrie was getting back up.

"It's over Freddy." Carrie declared as she used her telekinesis to keep Freddy in place and pick to rubble back up. "Any last words?"

Freddy struggled to look for a way to get the upper hand. This girl was tougher than anyone he had ever faced before and not just because she had mental powers. Suddenly, Freddy noticed a pipe next to Carrie's feet connected to the ground. A devious smile grew on his face.

"Yeah!" He said. "Ever hear of Marilyn Monroe?"

"Huh?"

Without warning, Freddy caused the pipe to blow hot air upwards, forcing the hem of Carrie's dress up with it.

"KYEEEAHH!!" Carrie cried out in embarrassment as she pulled her hem down. As she was distracted, Freddy extended his gloved arm and wrapped around Carrie, pulling her closer to him. Freddy than threw her on the ground and pinned her down with his body.

"It's time to see what scares you." He whispered as he pointed on of his blades to her temple and began to push. Carrie screamed in agony but her telekinesis wouldn't work.

"It must be him." She thought. "He must be messing my brain. Carrie stopped struggling and began concentrating all her power into one spot: Freddy's brain.

"Just a little more." Freddy snickered as his blade entered Carrie's brain. Soon he would be inside of her mind and break her from the inside. Freddy's gleefulness was cut short by   
a headache that continued to grow and grow. It was as if someone was squeezing his brain.

"GAAH!" Freddy shouted. "What are you doing you bitch!?" 

"The same thing you're doing to me." Carrie explained. "Breaking into your mind!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" 

Then suddenly, the two lost consciousness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was short but at least now Freddy and Carrie will get a taste of each other's past.


	7. Monster Like Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning! There will be female nudity and menstruation in this chapter.

As Freddy regained consciousness, the first thing he saw was a slender naked girl with raven hair washing herself. Another one, a blonde, walked by Freddy without noticing him. Freddy realized he was in a locker room, surround by unclad girls. One in particular caught his eye, a mousy-haired girl cornered off from everyone else.

"Carrie." Freddy hissed. "This must be her memories." A wicked grin curled up on his face. "Time to have some fun." Freddy flexed his blades, mentally demanding that the locker room turned into a auditorium for the naked Carrie to stand center stage but, to his surprise, nothing happened.

"What the fuck?" Freddy growled in bewilderment. He tried again and again but he was powerless in this memory. None of the girls in the locker room seemed to noticed him either. Freddy was nothing but a spectating ghost in this world.

"God damnit!" Freddy threw his hat on the ground in anger and picked it up again. Doing his best to compose himself, Freddy decided to just enjoy the view. Freddy couldn't deny that, despite his predicament, the sight of so many nude teenage girls did his heart good, especially Carrie's bare body.

As Freddy watched, blood began to flow from her womanhood down to the bathroom tiles below. Now Freddy was really getting turned on. Carrie noticed the blood as well and started screaming, which scared the living shit out of Freddy.

"What the hell?"

Carrie ran toward the other girls, crying and begging for help. One of the girls threw a tampon at her, yelling at Carrie to plug it up and the rest followed suit.

"Plug it up! Plug it up!" They chanted all while laughing at the traumatized Carrie White.

Freddy knew he should be enjoying the show, given how Carrie had betrayed him but for some reason he was feeling a different emotion: Empathy.

Watching those girls bully Carrie reminded Freddy of his own childhood tormentors and it enraged him to no end.

"No wonder you went apeshit on their asses." Freddy mused. "Bitches deserved it." 

Freddy didn't like what he was seeing so he tried to leave by walking out the adjacent door. Freddy found himself in a musty old room filled to the brim with religious artifacts. Crosses, bibles, statues of Jesus, Mary, Joseph and the like. Freddy felt like he was going to throw up. He also noticed that Carrie was in the room as well, this time dressed in a blue shirt and yellow blouse. 

She was talking to, or rather getting yelled at by a older woman in a blue dress. The woman was screaming about how Carrie should have remained sinless so that the curse of blood would have not come upon her.

"You should have told me Mama!" Carrie cried. "You should have told me!"

"Get into the closet and pray!" The woman shouted angrily. "Get into the closet and pray for forgiveness!"

"This bitch." Freddy thought. He already knew that this was Margaret White, Carrie's abusive bitch of a mother. But actually seeing her treating Carrie like that, it reminded Freddy of his own mistreatment at the hands of Mr. Underwood, the meanest son of a bitch there ever was, well, aside from Freddy himself.

"GET IN THE CLOSET!" Margaret shoved Carrie in the closet and locked the door as the poor girl banged on it, begging to be released. Freddy had seen enough. He rushed at Margaret at raked his blades across her. But they went right though the woman without harming her.

"Damnit!" Freddy roared. "I forgot I have no power here!" 

Fuming, Freddy went back the way he came. This time Freddy found himself at a high school prom full of well dressed people. On the stage in front of them stood Carrie, in a beautiful pink dress. Standing next to her was Tommy Ross, someone Freddy felt especial hatred toward for no particular reason.

All of a sudden, A bucket full of blood spilled it's contents all over Carrie. The bucket then fell down and hit Tommy on the head, killing him instantly.

The prom erupted into laughter at Carrie's misfortune. Normally Freddy would be joining in on the laughter at a teenager's expense but for some weird reason, he only felt anger and a desire to kill these people who were mocking Carrie.

"What did this bitch do to me?"

Suddenly, the doors to the gymnasium shut. The light blew out until only a red tint remained. The water hose came alive and began blasting at everyone and everything. Live wires electrocuted the hapless students and staff and caused a all devouring flame to spark. Carrie did this, all with her mind, and all with a severe look of contracted anger on her face.

Freddy just stood their as he watched Carrie walk past him, the school burning to the ground around them.

He knew what Carrie had done that night at the prom but to actually be there and witness Carrie bring a whole school to it's knees, Freddy felt a whole surge of emotion: anger, fear, awe, arousal and empathy all at once.

What is this girl doing to me?" 

The doors opened and Freddy turned to see someone walking toward him. It was the real Carrie.


	8. Victim Like Her

Carrie found herself standing in the middle of a classroom full of children. She could still sense Freddy's presence but couldn't see him anywhere. Carrie then noticed that the children were surrounding something on the other side of the classroom. Carrie walked over to get a better look at what was causing all the commotion. As she got closer, she realized the children were chanting something as well.

"Son of a hundred maniacs! Son of a hundred maniacs!" They sang.

Cornered by the mob was a young boy wearing a red vest over a green striped shirt. He was curled up into a small ball and covering his ears as if to drown the other children's song out. As Carrie got closer, the boy looked up momentarily and at once, Carrie recognized the shape of his face.

It was Freddy.

"Son of a hundred maniacs! Son of a hundred maniacs!" The children continued to taunt. Freddy dropped his head back down, tears streaming from his eyes. 

"You were human once." Carrie whispered. She was dumbfounded. To think that a monstrous creature like Freddy was once just a human boy. For the first time, instead of fear or disgust, Carrie felt sympathy for Freddy.

"I must be in his memories." She thought. Carrie took a deep breath and concentrated. "Show me more." She mentally demanded and the room whirled around, taking the children with it. When it stopped, Carrie was in a musty basement with a boiler inside, not unlike the boiler room of Freddy's nightmares. There were two men in the room, a scuffy old man that reeked of alcohol and a teenage boy Carrie quickly recognized as Freddy.

"You worthless piece of dog shit!" The old man screamed as he lashed his belt across Freddy's face. Freddy just stood there and took it. His stoic expression never changing.

"You've been a waste since the day I took you in." The old man continued.

Carrie couldn't believe her eyes. Memories of her own mother and the closet came raining down on her. She tried to brush those memories away but they wouldn't fade. 

"Show me more." Carrie thought, hoping a change of scenery would chase away her black memories. The room whirled again but this time Carrie didn't stop at once place. She saw multiple times in Freddy's life and she could hear his thoughts from those times coming from all directions.

She saw him kill the old man, Mr. Underwood apparently, with a straight razor across his throat, the feeling of liberation and power surging through him.

She saw him marry a woman named Loretta and have a daughter named Katheryn with her, trying his best to put the past behind him and enjoy a happy life. But the pain of anger of what he went though was stitched into his soul forever. Carrie watched as Freddy began to kill children, jealous of their bright upbringing. He was dubbed the Springwood Slasher and was only caught when his wife and daughter found out about his crimes. He killed Loretta and swore Katheryn to secrecy, but the little girl told anyway and Freddy was arrested only to be released on a tactically.

Then Carrie saw it, the big changing turn in Freddy's life, or rather the last turn as she stood in front of an old power plant surrounded by angry people.

"You killed my son!"

Burn in Hell bastard!"

"Die monster!"

They had drenched the plant in gasoline and lit a match. In seconds, the whole place was engulfed in flames.

Carrie then found herself inside the boiler room as the building was burning. Freddy was there, the flames growing nearer and nearer toward him. However, Freddy didn't seem to be afraid. In fact, he was laughing! Carrie noticed that there were three snake-like demons floating in front of Freddy.

"We know what you want." One of them hissed.

"I want it all!" Freddy shouted.

"Of course you do!"

"Then open up."

"And you shall be forever!"

As Carrie watched in horror, the demons entered Freddy's body just as the flames swallowed him whole. Carrie felt sick to her stomach and fell on her knees. 

"All this time" Carrie thought. "You weren't born a monster. You were made one by this world." Carrie tried her hardest to fight back her tears but as with the memories of her mother, it was a fight she lost. "Just like me."

Carrie wiped her tears away and concentrated once more.

"I've seen enough. Take me to him." 

Carrie found herself in front of her old school at the night of the prom. Carrie figured Freddy had entered her mind as well and walked inside. She entered the gymnasium and, among the chaos, noticed a familiar figure. It was the real Freddy.


	9. How Can I Live

Freddy and Carrie slowly approached each other. His face was stoic. Her face was tearful. Soon they were standing in front of one another. There was silence for a moment and then Freddy began to speak.

"Carrie." He began. "So this was your prom night eh? Freddy motioned to the chaos surrounding them. "I have to say I'm impressed." He concurred.

Carrie didn't say anything. She just teared up even more and suddenly she burrowed her face into Freddy's sweater, her hot tears soaking into the stringy red and green fabric.

"You were human once!" She shouted. "And you even had a family once! Why!? Why did you throw that all away?"

Freddy was at a complete and other loss for words. Never in the longest time had he felt anything even vaguely close to remorse for his crimes. But right now, she found himself searching in his mind for an answer that would satisfy Carrie. He could find none.

"Why am I trying to reason with this girl?" Freddy thought angrily, surprised that for once he thought "girl" instead of "bitch". "I'm Freddy fucking Krueger! I shouldn't have to answer for my actions! And yet.....

"Did you see?" 

Freddy snapped out of his pondering as Carrie asked him a question.

"I saw your memories." Carrie admitted. "I saw everything. Did you see mine?"

Freddy took a full minute to answer but finally he said, "Yes. I did."

Freddy slowly wrapped his arms around Carrie, expecting her to push away any minute but to his surprise, she returned the favor instead. Freddy could sense that his powers were slowly returning and decided to test something. He willed it and slow waltz music began to play around them. Freddy moved his hands onto Carrie's shoulders and Carrie did the same. 

The two killers began dancing to the music, among the bodies of Carrie's victims. Freddy let go of Carrie with his right hand and twirled her. He noticed something resembling a smile on her face and he could feel one forming on his as well.

The dancing went on for what felt like an eternity. But like all dreams, it eventually had to to come to an end. Both Freddy and Carrie sensed that the latter was beginning to wake up. They held each other close once more.

"I guess this is it." Freddy said sadly. "You're free now. I don't need you anymore.

"But I need you." Carrie suddenly kissed Freddy on the lips, her smooth pale skin against his corpse-like hide. It lasted only a few seconds and when it was over, Carrie, her cheeks as red as the blood on her nightgown, covered her face in embarrassment. Freddy was just dumbfounded, not sure of how to react.

"I'll see you again." Carrie whispered as she faded away, meaning she was waking up. Freddy was left at the prom, still trying to process what just happened.

"What the hell is going on?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick notice, the next chapter will likely be the last one.


	10. Just the Beginning

About a month had passed since that night. Freddy mostly kept his distance from Carrie, killing the teens of Elm Street like he usually did. But every once in a while, Freddy would visit Carrie in her dreams. They always ended up dancing at her prom among the bodies and every so often, they would share a kiss. Freddy still felt somewhat awkward about the new situation but nevertheless he enjoyed it. That was until one night when Carrie had some news.

"You're leaving?" Freddy asked with disbelief.

"Yes. I've enjoyed my time in Springwood but now that there's nothing holding me back, I really want to see what this world has to offer." 

"Where will you go?" Freddy pressed.

"Where ever the wind takes me." Carrie gently brushed her hand against Freddy's cheek. "I'll visit sometime soon but until then, this is goodbye." Carrie planted a kiss on Freddy's nose and faded away.

"See ya..." Freddy said, feeling half relieved and half saddened to see Carrie go."

 

Two Months Later.....

Carrie was in a motel over looking the old Kentucky road. She had been living here for the past few weeks, working as a waitress at a nearby diner to support herself. It wasn't the best way to live but it was heaven compared to all the years she had lived in Chamberlain. The abuse, the humiliation, the betrayal. They all seemed like a bad dream now..

Dream....

Carrie laid in her bed, clad in a t-shirt and black boxers, and began thinking about Freddy. Never would she have imagined that she grow to care for such a evil and vile creature but yet there she was, quietly missing him although she would never admit it.

"Oh Freddy." She whispered softly to herself, "I wish I could see you again."

All of a sudden, a black portal opened up on the motel ceiling and out of it fell Freddy who landed right on top of Carrie.

"What the, who,,, What!?" Carrie was at a loss for words as Freddy got a hold of his bearings. 

"Carrie?" Freddy then looked down at her body, admiring her exposed midriff and legs. "Nice to see ya."

Carrie telepathically threw Freddy against the wall. "What the hell are you doing here?" She screamed. "Am....am I dreaming?"

"Some asshole priest tried to exorcise me." Freddy growled as he picked himself up and dusted himself off. "I got pulled here right before he finished."

"Wait..." Carrie thought for a second and then blushed bright red when she realized why Freddy was sent here.

"It's because of me. I was thinking of him and then he.."

"Oh I see! Your mind powers pulled me into your dream because you were thinking about me huh?" Freddy teased, visibly pleased with Carrie's embarrassment.

"Keeah!!" Carrie screamed as she continued to bash Freddy against the wall again and again. Once she stopped, Freddy picked himself up again and pouted.

"Well great!" He fussed. "Now I have to find a way back to Springwood all over again."

Carrie smiled and got up from her bed. She walked toward Freddy and wrapped her arms around him.

"Don't worry." She said. "This time, you won't be alone.

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed my Freddy x Carrie. I'll be working on my crossover stories for a little bit now, starting with Fullmetal (Annoyed Grunt) Alchemist

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little fic and I'll see you on the other side.


End file.
